How Did You Know
by yzzah
Summary: Shawn Michaels' marriage is on thin ice, can a bi woman help him save his marriage or he is the one to be saved


Chapter 1 

She just arrived from Miami; it's already getting dark and all the people around the airport making her feeling dizzy.

She just hope to find her friend, who invited her to have a vacation in Texas. Wooo, its really hot in here, I wonder how people can stay in this place, thanks to the air-conditioning. Hope this vacation can help me.

"Where the hell is she" she whispered to herself

"ALEX!" That voice is familiar, she turned around and saw her friend like a crazy girl that just went out from a mental hospital running toward her.

"Alex, Alex!" giving her a big hug, "Hey Kris, would you mind I can't breath"

"Yeah I do mind Ms. Alexandra Marie, because i miss you so much" "Please don't call me that, its to girly remember just Alex... ALEX, ok krissy"

I just smiled and feel a bit warmed inside because of what she said. That what I like about her she's so caring and very thoughtful. " And also don't call me that, I know you will not accept my invitation to come here in Texas if it... umm I'm sorry" that's the part that I don't like about her, she can't control her mouth. Probably she noticed how my expression changed when she tried to ... fuck not again.

That's ok, but please try not to you know" I said sarcastically. I noticed that the people are starting to look at us.

"Hey I think we need to go now, before we make a scene here"

"Ok"

The ride to her place was quite you know about her, she just talk about a bunch of things, like job but mostly about her love life. Does she really need to talk about that because that's the reason why I came here. Anyway, she's my friend, the way she tell her story, i feel like such dumb ass. I've missed so much about her, but still she's besides me comforting me. I just listen to her attentively, even though I know she just want me to forget about.

"Hey mister just pull over, there in that house" Kris said cutting off from what I'm thinking.

"Hey Kris, just get my luggage on the back, and I'll take care of this." she just nodded.

"Here take the change"

"Thanks pretty lady" Aww that word, why is it happening to me, "Ok. mister I understand that I give you too much tip but please don't try to fool me ok."

"No I'm not kidding, you're really pretty."

"Ahh, ok then, I guess thanks" the taxi left and Kris just looks at me

"What was that all about"

"Nothing"

"And why would you look that man that why like you want to kill him" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Ok, he said thanks pretty lady," trying to imitate the voice of the cab driver.

"So what is the matter with that, at least someone called you like that, it's not like you're not pretty, because I know your drop dead gorgeous"

" Yeah right, it's just you know Diane used to call me that"

"Oh I see" and by the looks of her I know she doesn't know what to say.

We went inside her house. Her place is nice and very homey.

"Alex your room is next to that door and..."

"Kris are you sure about this" I said cutting her off.

"Sure about what?" I swallowed thickly

" You know that I'm a bi, that I'm a bisexual?" "So what?" "You're cool about that?" I said worrily

She put my luggage down and hug me, " Alex, you're my friend I accept you for who you are, I don't care about what other people say about you but you're my friend, and I'm always here for you."

I couldn't help but cry for what she said. Maybe I really need this vacation.

"But since you're in my place, I will only accept men." I look at Kris confused,

" I'm just joking, I will accept anyone who you like"

"Thanks." then giving her a smile. "But you know 50 percent of the joke is true then the other is half is false"

"So what do you mean, are you serious?"

"Why should I be serious?"

"Ok then, you have been in relationship with men right, what is his name?"

"PJ, so what is it about? Is he calling you trying to convince you on something?"

"Not really, he's just worried I guess"

"He just want me back because I step on his ego, that I only played him, I know he just want to take revenge on me for what I've done to him."

"Hey, don't be like you're so pessimistic, he is just concerned about you"

"Yeah right, maybe he is very happy, when, when, Arggh. Can we just get over it with this argument; I need to take a rest."

"Ok, whatever, there's you're room, I'll just go to work I'm on the night shift and then if you're hungry just go to the kitchen." She sound pissed.

"Kris, can you also help me find a job whatever it is babysitting or whatever, just give me some so I won't depend on you."

"Fine"

Part of me wanted to go there and tell her that I'm sorry, but she already left. What a good start, I guess pissing off you're best friend that you haven't seen for 3 years. Nice job Alex.

I just went to my room, and see that it is fix well, I can see at the table on the side of the bed a picture of us both. Now my conscience is killing me. I just look outside the window and saw how beautiful her place is. This could help clear my mind.

----

"Dad, let's play," Cameron said happily. "We've already played son, and Dad is getting tired now"

"Dad please, you're always on work and I'm always left here alone"

"Alone? Why does your aunt leave you here alone"

"Not really, dad, I miss you being here with me and mom is not here"

Seeing my son like that broke my heart into pieces. I don't want to see him hurt.

"Ok Cam, I promise tomorrow we're going to play all day, because I'm all yours tomorrow. Dad don't need to go to work tomorrow it's my day off"

"Really. Yehey! You promise me that?"

"Yeah, I promise. It's getting late, you need to sleep now. Have you change your clothes, brushed your teeth."

"Yes Dad, and how about to pray"

Shawn just smiled, "How could I forget about that, tsk tsk tsk. I think daddy's getting old"

"No that you're not that old, and you still look handsome."

Shawn couldn't help but laughed, I guessed Cam inherited the smart aleck of his father.

After they pray, he give him a kiss and said good night. He didn't leave the side of his son until Cam fall asleep.

He still couldn't believe that Rebecca left him and his son for no good reason. Maybe for her it's a good reason. But seeing his son looking very hurt, it more kill him. He is still a young boy that doesn't need to experience these things. This is not what I've dream of a family, especially for my son. I'll do anything for my son. Now I'm going to my room sleeping alone. Wanting a warm body next to me. God, why did Rebecca leave us I love her so much. Yeah I still love her even for what she's done to us


End file.
